


Leaving Roses

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Will was doing it. He was going to tell Mike how he felt. But he was going to do it with style





	Leaving Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my first fic, but then that changed to "The Brave and Bold".

Will was doing it. He was going to tell Mike how he felt. But he was going to do it with style. It was the first day of February and he stopped at the local flower shop to pick up a single red rose. Then when he gets to school, he notices that Mike isn’t at there yet. The perfect opportunity to leave the rose on Mike’s locker.

 

“Will!” Mike calls out.

 

“Hey, Mikey,” Will hugs Mike, his heartbeat racing a bit.

 

“Waiting for me?”

 

“Yeah. I got here a little early, so I decided to wait here,” Will lies, but he’s a good actor. Mike notices the rose on his locker.

 

“Did you see if anyone left me a rose?” Mike asks.

 

“Uh, no… it was there when I got here,” Will lies again.

 

It’s been like that for the next few days. Will leaves a rose, Mike asks about who left the rose, Will lies about it, and they go on with the day as normal, then rinse and repeat. Eventually, the others find out about the roses. It’s not until the thirteenth day when Dustin comes up with something.

 

“How about we spy for the Rose Leaver?” Will’s heart stops. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. Shit.

 

“Like get here before them?” Lucas asks.

 

“Exactly!” Dustin exclaims.

 

“I don’t know, Dustin. That sounds a little far-fetched,” Mike says.

 

“Okay, but what if YOU come early?” Dustin asks Mike. He’s really pushing it.

 

“Please, we all know that if Mike wakes up super early, he’ll be really pissy,” Will points out.

 

“True,” Mike agrees.

 

Will should just tell them. But then he’d risk rejection from the guys.

 

\--------------------

 

Will decides to risk the rejection from Mike. Even if he doesn’t accept him for who he is, he can find new friends. He goes to the store again, but he doesn’t buy one rose, he buys a whole bouquet. He waits at Mike’s locker, probably for the last time. He sees Mike walk up with a confused look on his face.

 

“Will?” Mike questions. “Were you the one leaving roses for me?”

 

“Yeah,” He hands the bouquet to Mike. “Listen, I know you’re straight, but I felt like this was the only way to tell you how I felt and-”

 

“I loved it,” Mike drops the roses, “I absolutely loved it.”

 

“You… you did?” Mike nods his head. Will lets out a breath that he’s been holding since Mike came.

 

“Besides, I’m not straight. I’m bi. I thought you knew,” Mike chuckles. “This was really creative actually. Why didn’t I think of it?”

 

“Because I’ve thought of it since December,” Will says.

 

“I love you, William Byers. I always have, and I’ll never stop.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Will asks. Mike nods his head again.

 

Mike leans down, due to Will’s small stature, and kisses Will on the lips. Will tenses up a bit, but relaxes as soon as they get a steady rhythm. He’s kissing Mike fucking Wheeler! His crush since kindergarten. They part as soon as the bell rings.

 

“So… does this make us boyfriends?” Mike asks.

 

“Yeah. If you want, we can give it a shot, and if you feel like-”

 

“Will, I just kissed you and confessed my love for you. You gave me roses in the days leading up to Valentine’s day. Nothing you say will make me change my mind.” Mike gives a quick peck to Will’s lips.

 

“Thanks, Mikey,” Will says, hugging Mike for what seems like weeks, but Mike lets go.

 

“C’mon, we can’t be late for class.”

 

Mike puts the roses in his locker and he and Will walk hand in hand to their class. Will knew he was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I may not be posting much this weekend because I need to focus on my mental health and school, but I have some ideas for October's fanfictions. I'm thinking about either doing an Until Dawn AU or a Beyond: Two Souls AU. Let me know what you want!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
